theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Jones
Mason is a member of the Special Pokemon Investigation Taskforce (S.P.I.T.) and is a friend to Jade and a few members of Team Prism. History Mason Jones is an ex Pokémon champion and frontier brain from the Sinnoh region, and is now currently an officer in the international police and their S.P.I.T division.He mentions that he and his Pokémon have had several missions that involved battling invasions of Ultrabeast and through their shared experience are now considered experts on handling them. Even just a week before the events of the Puffin Forest Arc Mason and his Silvally Boxer stopped an invasion of four Ultrabeast. Furthermore, Mason says that he has been a part of S.P.I.T for a significant longer time than Murdoc which is shown with his more cautious attitude compared to him. With him having a Silvally there are possible connections to the aether foundation, but this is not confirmed and just speculation. Appearance Mason is an average adult male with blue eyes and curly brown hair. He wears a white lined black shirt with a purple undershirt, belt and buttons on his shirt and sleeves. Furthermore, his pants are a dark grey and shoes are a plain black. Personality Overall Mason is the most down to earth and cautious of the members of S.P.I.T. He prefers to plan and gather up information on a situation and only suggesting combat if there are no other options. We can see this contrasted with Murdocks more reckless personality when they confront the witches in episode 378. He also shows genuine interest in the Hoopa nexus because of the nature of his job. Notable Pokemon Emboar (Snowball)- '''Mason’s Emboar is called Snowball and it is called that because its flames are so hot that they change their colour to white. '''Silvally (Boxer)-'''Boxer is mentioned to be Mason’s partner and says that they have taken care of many Ultrabeast threats together before the Puffin Forest Arc. As a Silvally boxer also has the ability to change between types. Additionally, in a S.P.I.T one-shot Mason acquired the ability to Dynamax Boxer and gaining great power from it; even being able to one shot Akomoto when Bursted with Zacian. '''Grumpig '(Napoleon)-'''Napoleon was separated from Mason and the other members of S.P.I.T when they got transported to the spatial realm. Relationships 'Eddie J. Murdoc- 'Eddie J. Murdock is a fellow member of the "Team S.P.I.T." and Mason’s subordinate although Murdock acts like he has the higher rank or as he says, “the senior officer”. In the Puffin Forest Arc, they had several small quarrels that often consisted of Manson wanting to wait and evaluate the situation but right as he says this Murdock is running in without thinking or doing something just as drastic. These moments often end with Mason asking Murdock about it and Murdock saying, “Shut up Mason”. Even so, they still fight side by side when in the battle against prime Hoopa, and Murdock says himself that he will never let anything happen to Mason. 'Alistair- 'Mason and Alister although newly acquainted finds comfort in each other’s company with trying to handle the behaviour of Eddie J. Murdock. 'Jade-'''Mason has a very present curiosity when he first meets Jade in that he wants to know what caused the wild calamity. This curiosity however goes both ways with Jade showing interest in Manson’s Silvally Boxer. Manson and Jade with Alister also try to hold Murdock in check if he tries something dumb, and the arc ends with them having established a friendship. Trivia Mason is the highest-ranking officer in the team S.P.I.T that is shown in the Puffin Forest Arc regardless of what Murdock claims Quotes “How does it have a belly ache?” “He is just like. You go into missions assuming he is going to be a liability and for all reasons he should be, but then he ends up… somehow just… I don’t understand.” “I have conflicting feelings about that Zug Zug.” Category:Male